


In the Name of Science

by 27dragons



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 'it' is presumably sex, Aliens Made Them Do It, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27dragons/pseuds/27dragons
Summary: The aliens were collecting data for science. More testing might be needed.
Relationships: Pick your own
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	In the Name of Science

**Author's Note:**

> For the Bucky Barnes Bingo, square U3 - Kink: Aliens Made Them Do It. Full header in the endnote.

“Well, that happened.”

“It most certainly did not.”

“...You’re right. It was definitely some kind of shared hallucination that did not in any way actually happen.”

“Thank you.”

“I mean, if it were going to really happen, I would have been so much smoother.”

“You would not.”

“Excuse you, I absolutely would. I’d have had you begging for it.”

“Oh, now that’s just slander.”

“ _Crying_ for it.”

“Fuck you, I would not.”

“I am just that good. At least, when aliens aren’t doing something questionable to my brainwaves.”

“No one is that good.”

“No one except me.”

“Prove it, hotshot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In the Name of Science  
> Square: U3 - Kink: Aliens Made Them Do It  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327410  
> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Ship: unknown  
> Wordcount: 100  
> Summary: The aliens were collecting data for science. More testing might be needed.


End file.
